


I Love You A Latke (Part 6)

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Percy celebrates Hanukkah with his family.
Relationships: Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050059
Kudos: 6





	I Love You A Latke (Part 6)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sixth Day: the sixth light is the light of love. When the love which our parents give us makes all our life beautiful, we learn to understand the biblical words, "though shalt love the Lord Thy G-d with all thy heart and soul and might."

Five-year-old Estelle Blofis chased her brother around the small apartment, holding a wooden sword. Percy laughed as she yelled "charge!" and ran towards him as fast as her little legs could carry. He jogged around the coffee table in their living room, only to turn the tables and started to chase his sister.

They continued running around until Estelle's sword accidentally knocked over their metal dreidel-shaped bowl filled with chocolate gelt. Pausing their game, Percy knelt down to put the chocolates back in the bowl and Estelle helped him. After it was placed in its usual spot, Estelle got her sword and held it out at Percy once again.

"I think that's enough with the sword today," he laughed, picking up his sister, and taking the sword out of her hands.

"Aw, but I wanna keep playing!" she whined.

"We can play with another one of your new toys," he suggested, bringing her over to the toy box.

After putting Estelle down, she didn’t hesitate to open the box and grab a couple of dinosaur figures, handing Percy the brachiosaurus. She took the T-Rex for herself, and they sat on the floor, playing as they waited for dinner. Percy chuckled whenever Estelle let out a roar as her dinosaur attacked the branchiosaurus on the coffee table.

"No, don’t eat me Mrs T-Rex!" he said, moving around the brachiosaurus.

"Dinosaurs don't speak English," Estelle corrected, glaring at him. "And the T-Rex is a boy."

"My bad," Percy held his hands up in defence, unable to contain his smile.

"I hate to interrupt, but it's time to light the candles," Sally smiled.

"Okay!"

Percy and Estelle made their way over the menorah, now holding six candles not counting the shamash. The university student picked up his sister to give her a better view of the candles as Paul lit them. She watched in wonder as the flames flickered, and attempted to join in as her family sang the brachah. Estelle didn’t fully understand what Hanukkah really was, but that didn’t stop her from loving this tradition.

As they enjoyed dinner, they listened to Estelle rattle on about her friends from kindergarten. Most of them celebrated Christmas, leaving Estelle wondering why her family didn’t celebrate it as well. "Because it's not a holiday we're supposed to celebrate."

"Does that mean Santa isn't real?"

"He absolutely is!" Percy grinned at Estelle. "He may still visit our house, too."

Estelle sat there, staring at the small pieces of lamb Paul had cut for her on her plate, the gears turning in her head. The three adults chuckled at the little girl's antics, and Sally asked her to finish her food so that she can have dessert and open another present.

Newly motivated, Estelle scarfed down her food, leaving a couple of pieces of broccoli behind and refusing to eat them. Sighing, Sally and Paul gave up after a few minutes of effort and put the dishes at the sink. Excited, Estelle ran back into the living room, and sat next to the gift bag that had her name on the tag, and reached to open it. "Not so fast, kiddo."

Grumbling, Estelle sat on the floor, waiting for all three of them to finish up in the kitchen before joining her. Without waiting for her parents to give her permission to open the gift, she grabbed the tissue paper and left it on the floor, and taking out a satin pink Sleeping Beauty purse. The bag also contained a tiara, which Estelle put on right away.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked her.

"Yeah!" Estelle nodded vigorously, a big grin on her face. As she inspected the purse, which had velvet detailing on it, the kid suddenly remembered something. "What's for dessert?"


End file.
